ihave a secret
by theclumsyone5
Summary: -secret- Freddie has a surprise visitor, -secret- Sam is an secret agent, Carly is Carly all are in some kind of danger. Seddie, and Carly and OC really meant action, romance and humour
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey so I think i have kind of got into a habit of writing new stories while not finishing the other ones first. Anyways this idea came to me during my other story and felt i had to put it down. Ok so you either found the summary dumb, cool, or cheesy either way, it's going to better than it sounds. Enjoy =)**

7 in the morning Sam's house

"Sam get up your going to be late for school!" her mum said calling up the stairs.

A muffled groan came from the pillow, "Just 5 more minutes"

"Fine, have it your way" Sam's mother was standing at the bottom of the stairs grinning a plate in her hands full of ham, the smell wafted to her room. It hit Sam's nose immediately, she got up straight away. Eyes fully alert and ran down the stairs.

Her mum laughed, but then went serious "Some guy called again today, sounded in his 20's, said it was urgent"

"Oh that's just Spencer's friend" she said trying to hide the fact her face was heating up.

"If there's anything you need to tell me Sam..., just please be careful"

_Sam felt like laughing trust her mum to jump to the conclusion she was getting serious with a boy. She rolled her eyes instead. She got up to leave brushing her hair in the process, it was nearly 7:30, yes she took half an hour to eat she needed time to digest, the lovely meat. _

She left the house to catch the bus "See you mum" if only her mum new what was really going on. She flipped open her cell phone and ran through the address book till she got to the name she wanted, then pressed furiously, it rang about two times then a horse voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Don't try pulling that on me John, why did you phone so early my mum looked about she was going to have a panic attack!" she said angrily.

"Uh sorry but I had to Sam, Sergeant Colby's orders"

"Who?" she asked confused

"Toby"

"Oh"

"Yh he's getting serious with the rank now," he sounded annoyed "Anyways the thing is we think we've found them"

_Sam felt a rush of excitement this could be her first assignment, she had been forced to go to camp when she was 12, and she pleaded with her mum not to go, but as usual Mrs Puckett had work and it would be good to get some fresh air during the holiday's instead of sitting in the house all day. Well the argument went on for a while, with the comeback that she went around to Carly's alot, until she gave in. It couldn't be that bad. What she didn't know was that it was going to change her life forever and that Camp can just be a cliché._

"We need under covers though, that's where you come in,"

_Yes this was it, years of training._

"We are pairing you up with Benson"

Sam dropped the phone.

**Hope you liked that please review =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N here's the next chap thanks for the reviews, oh and yeah soz things will become more clearer later on, enjoy =)**

8 o clock in the morning Freddie's house

Freddie was lazily looking out of the window; it was a nice day, sunny. He got up and started slapping anything down on his plate cheese, bread and a bit of sausages, bacon and gherkins. His mum was busy today, apologising that she hadn't cooked him anything; she went upstairs to have a shower getting ready for her interview.

Chewing slowly he thought about today, he was going to try and enter the soccer team. Yes Freddie Benson was gonna do some sport he felt that he needed to get fit, for he feared he was getting a bit plump. Not that he didn't mind he had a bit more of a build, but it was kind of for the wrong reasons, and not only that but that it would just give another reason for Sam to have more comeback's.

He finished his breakfast and went to go and get Carly, she lived opposite him across the hall.

He knocked and a few seconds later on cue Spenser answered "It's open"

He walked into the living room.

Spenser popped his around to see who it was then went back to his work.

"Its Freddie" Spencer's voice came from around the corner.

"Oh sorry Freddie but I will be down in 10 minutes I've got a few more things to add to my history essay." He heard her call from her room.

"K don't take too long, we might get late" Making himself comfortable he sat down and switched on the TV seeing as he had some time to spare.

As he went through the channels he could hear plonks of metal being clanked together, he looked around to see Spencer making his new masterpiece some kind of metal reindeer.

"Hey this probably is going to be the best thing I've ever made" he said grinning, he got up and vanished back again into the attic.

Just then a knock came from the door, since no one was downstairs to hear, Freddie got up and answered the door, probably was just Sam. He opened the door expecting to see the usual mass of curly blonde, but instead there was a man about 19 or in his early 20's, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Freddie just stared at him with wide eyes.

the man grinned "Hey little bro"

**A/N yh so I know that was kind of short but promise the next chap will be much longer it's just the kind of introductory chaps, anyways hope you liked it and please review =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so here's the next chap people enjoy =)#**

"Sam?, Sam you there?" Sam came out of her shock and stared down at the phone then picked it up.

"What's his name?" she asked quickly

"Who?" John asked confused

"Benson" Sam said impatiently

"Oh, his name is Joe" she let out a sigh of relief, what was the chance that this Benson was related to Freddie right? like one in hundred.

"Oh ok" she said now calm.

"So you up for it Puckett?, you would have to go in there in disguises we can't risk any of you getting hurt, but we think we've got them this time" he sounded excited

Sam rolled her eyes, John always such an adrenaline junkie, she was nervous she had to admit but also eager "Of course"

"We'll see you after school, we need you asap"

"K see ya" then that was it her first assignment, they had been on the guys trail for ages but had never gotten this close they were finally going find out what was going on and it was going to be her and this Benson guy (who wasn't Freddie) who were finding it out. The school bus then pulled outside the bus stop, she got on in a daze what was she going to tell her two best friends?

..................................................................................................................................................................

Freddie's shock turned to anger in a flash "What are you doing here?" he said bitterly

His brother chuckled "Can't you cut your older brother some slack" he said hands in pockets.

Freddie glared at him "How did you know I was here? Did mum see you yet?"

"No, not yet to the second question, I saw her coming out but she didn't see me, and to the first well I just had to guess" he said grinning

Freddie didn't reply.

"Freddie ok I'm ready let's go now" he heard Carly coming down the stairs

Freddie pushed his brother out the door before Carly could see, "Um sorry but go on without me I just remembered I forgot my English homework" he said making it up on the spot.

"But..." Carly started, but before she could say anything else he was gone, strange? She thought.

Freddie had opened the front door to his house, his brother went to the fridge.

"You still haven't answered my question" he said a bit coldly

His brother looked up a bit hurt "Look I'm sorry for what happened"

"Sorry, sorry can't even cut it, you left here when you were 15 no explanation, nothing mum was heart broken, what was I supposed to do and now you come back here for what?" Freddie was fuming

"Sheesh you sound like an married woman Freddie" he said trying to lighten the mood, but seeing as it weren't going anywhere went serious again "I had to, you don't understand" he said sadly

Freddie softened a bit but was still had a hard look on his face "understand what?" he spat

"They could have hurt you"

Freddie was confused "Who?"

Just then they heard a knock on the door "Freddie are you coming or not did you find it?"

He should have known Carly wouldn't have dropped it.

"You better get to school, don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting" he said smiling

"She's not my girlfriend"

"Oh well sorry friend"

Freddie rolled his eyes more calm now, his brother always had a silly sense of humour .

"I'll explain later" he said plainly

Freddie nodded then closed door.

**A/N so hope you guys like that, please review =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ok so sorry I haven't updated for ages been yh well just get to the story I hear u say so here's the next chap I hope I will get u peoples interest lol **

School 

_Sam and Freddie were acting pretty peculiar today Carly thought. They were both unusually silent and had hardly said a word to her when they met up at school. Could there be something going on between them? Oh no if they were doing some secret date behind her back. They could have had the decency to tell her she was both their best friend! Ok ok Carly don't to jump to conclusions, just ask them what's wrong._

"Sooo you two seem awfully quite?"

"yeah" Sam muttered, then shrugged.

Freddie just grunted.

"Ok seriously guys, what's gone into you to, your seriously freaking me out!, is there something your not telling me" she turned to Sam then Freddie.

They both got what she meant "Ew no way, don't make me even think about it" Freddie said pretending to look sick.

"And if you ever even think that Carly again i'll disown you" Sam said with dignity.

"Ok when did you even own me?"

"On Facebook" Sam said a matter of factly.

Carly rolled her eyes. The first bell rang for firs period. Sam and Freddie both scooted off before Carly could ask any more questions.

Sam and Freddie both had Maths first. Sam unusually took up a seat next to Freddie. Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"I hope what Carly said didn't get to your head"

Sam glared at him, and was about to hit him when Mr Greg came in.

"Ok class today we are learning about algebraic functions" Mr Greg's bored voice sounded around the classroom.

"Listen twerp I just came to ask you if by any chance have a brother?"

Freddie froze to the spot for about two seconds then composed himself. "Uh no what would make you think that?"

"I dunno just asking" she shrugged

"You've known me for 3 years"

"Yeah well everyone has secrets" Sam realised what she just said. They both shifted uncomfortably.

End of the school day 

Sam was walking towards the address John had given to her. She was so nervous. She knocked cautiously what looked like a run down building. Pieces of paint were peeling off and in the corner there was a huge poster advertising a movie that looked like from a decade ago. A man with a ruffled beard opened a little shutter just above the door.

"Password"

"Pickle juice"

The man smiled, then let her in. There was a big office table smack right in the middle, around it where two men and a lady she recognised and another younger person than all of them, who had his back turned (she could tell by the clothes he was wearing).

_This had to be Benson (who was not Freddie's brother) she kept reminding herself otherwise she would forget. She was sad like that she thought. Yes another thin, she kept hidden, she had to remind herself constantly about something otherwise she would forget._

"Hi" she said smiling awkwardly.

The man had removed his beard, it was Toby.

"Well hello Sam, glad of you to join us" he said smiling

She nodded she was 10 minutes late.

"Ok so we've found some evidence to show to the government, we are certain the head of J.I.L.T's in cooperated are up to something rather than just selling computer software."

"But..." Sam started.

"He has a daughter about your age Sam" he continued ignoring the interruption. "We need you to befriend her"

"As for you Benson, you will be working within the building part time after school, you're an apprentice by the name of Charlie." At that Benson turned around. Sam went goggle eyed. He was beautiful, well maybe that was a bit of a strong word to use, but he looked so cute, with his ruffled hair and a huge smile on his face but what caught her were his eyes they were very hazel with a hint of yellow.

He smiled "Hi Sam"

**A/N So there was the next chap hope you guys liked it, and don't forget to review, tell me what you thought slow? Interesting? First action kind of story so yh bit unsure lol so yh anyways, Please review =) (sorry that's kind of like my signature) lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I've decided finally to update sorry it's been so long it's just I guess have been kind of lazy to do so lol anyways here the next chap =P enjoy!**

9:00 Saturday Morning

Freddie was walking down a steep hill leading to the place where his brother had told to meet him. He was beginning to feel a bit uneasy when he saw where he was. It was a ruffled old skateboard park, the ramps still surviving by mere effort alone as if hoping someone would ride on their smooth backs once again. There was graffiti on the walls all done to perfection as if it was art and not vandalism. This was the place where it had all started. His eyes scanned the place as little snippets of memory came back to him.

"_Freddie what are you doing here?" said a nervous boy of 14_

"_I wanted to see you skate!" Said a happy 9 year old Freddie _

"_You shouldn't be here" he was with two other boys both about 16_

"_But"_

"_Just go"_

A coloured ramp by the corner of the park was crumbling under the weight of what looked like a big rock that had been thrown there.

"_Get behind it rookie!" a shout ushered from the back of his head._

"_Please I didn't mean to, I forgot, Please..." a sob escaped from the crumpled boy below, only to make the other one hit him even more._

"_Pathetic" he spat. _

He shook his head, to see a grown man sitting on the edge of that exact ramp. He approached him, the man lift his head almost immediately.

"I'm here now so you better be quick" Freddie said bitterly, He wasn't usually like this but when it came to this person sitting there all his anger came flushing out.

He began "I was 14 the year before I ran away, I had already landed myself into big trouble with the Grit Gang **(A\N soz if it sounds a bit lame was the first name I came up with:p) **I was no good Freddie all I thought about in those days was trying to be the bad guy, the guy who stood out. Ever since dad left I felt I had something to prove, we went around beating up, threatening people who got in our way of what we wanted. And then..."

_Freddie's mind flashed back to the boy who lay on the floor, doubled over, sweat pouring from him, he had sprung up and knocked the other guy out who was beating him up. He got out a knife._

_Another boy was hiding behind a trash can, small and fragile, his eyes lit up in fear, he turned and ran._

Freddie came back to the present "I don't want to hear it" he said suddenly, fear in his eyes for what he was going to say next, he was afraid to hear, for he was there, for he knew who that boy on the floor getting beaten was for he knew what he had did next, pulling out a short sharp knife.

His brothers eyes lit up in surprise.

"I know what you did" Freddie spat hatred in his eyes "I know everything, I was there"

Realisation seem to hit his brother.

_The rattle of trash can as it dropped to the floor, the boys head perked up "Is anyone there?" he shouted, the wind rustled the leaves, no reply._

"It was you?" talking more to himself "Look Freddie nothing happened! Trust me"

"How can I? When I saw it, i saw the knife!, you expect me to believe you after all you've done"

"No" he replied calmly

This startled him and made him listen

"I was going to kill him, I had tried to their stupid group and he gave me warning that if I did there would be consequences, I didn't listen, and he attacked me before I knew it I was begging, and then I remembered what dad said wait for the unexpected then pounce and just like that I turned the tables on him."

Freddie listened intently, waiting to hear the worse.

"But I couldn't I was just standing there, when I heard footsteps...

"_Don't do it kid, it won't make anything better"_

I spun around and saw a broad man standing in front of me, I didn't think just acted on instinct and went to drive the sharp blade through him, he caught it in one swift moment that's when he told me we need someone like you on our side, I didn't get what he meant until he showed me this" he handed a little card over to Freddie.

Freddie stared down at it shocked.

* * *

_Sam was in her room thinking about what just happened. She was a bit dazed she had just seen the most beautiful face she had ever seen, there she was with the over exaggerating again! _

She got up from her laying position on her bed and started straightening herself out, she had to be focused she couldn't let this sidetrack her from something so important. She decided to call Carly.

The phone rang a few times on the third time a cheery voice answered "Hello Shay's residence Carly speaking"

Sam let out a laugh "Sorry bout earlier, just had a lot on my mind"

"Tis ok it just freaked me out a bit, So what's up? you've been quite agitated these days? And you keep disappearing at the end of the day, is it someone?"

"More like something" just then the doorbell rang

"Coming!"

"Who's that?," said Carly over the phone

"Oh just someone I have to get to know"

"Who?"

The next word came out through clenched teeth which was bearably audible "Valerie"


End file.
